ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukadender (Legacy Continuity)
Mukadender is a very.....odd looking Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Mukadender was first spotted in the woods, simply walking about, however he had started causing forest fires when trying to remove trees from his path, killing campers and hikers as he went by. The AKDF was soon sent in to deal with the Kaiju. Upon seeing Mukadender, Akira Takeshi immediately asked "Is his head on his di-" But Captain Muramatsu quickly shut him up before he could go any further, Fuji and the recently recruited Ishiro started to giggle at Akira's antics, whilst Steven simply facepalmed. Anyways, the AKDF soon began to attack Mukadender, but the Kaiju soon retaliated and burnt the ADKFs jets with his flames, causing the AKDF to have to land. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared to combat Mukadender. But before that, the Ultra rubbed his hands together like a bond villain and said, mostly to himself, "Oh the jokes I can make about you." Legacy soon began to attack, running in and kicking Mukadender in the head while saying "So if I kick you here am I technically kicking you in both heads?" The Ultra then punched Mukadender's chest area, when the kaiju attempted to use his arms to counter Legacy said "What? It's not like I'm kicking you in the di-" when Mukadender turned and slammed Legacy to the ground with his center body mass. Mukadender began walking towards Legacy with the Ultra saying "stranger danger! Put that back in your pants Mukadender!" before blasting Mukadender's face with his Legacy Beam. However, Mukedender's head came clean off and began to move on it's own. Legacy's response to this was "Oh god he's got a living penis!" Mukadender's head tried to attack Legacy but the Ultra simply summoned his Legacy Blade and sliced it into several pieces, rendering the main body unable to do anything now that the head had been destroyed. After defeating Mukadender Legacy said "Anyone want diced di-you know what no one would want that, never mind." Afterwards the Ultra simply flew away. "Oddly", when the AKDF returned to base Akira experienced fits of laughter after the battle with Mukadender. When asked about this he simply said. "Well did you look at the thing!" before bursting into laughter again. Abilities * Flames: Mukadendar can emit and then spew a stream of deadly, fiery flames from his mouth. * Whip Hand Arms: On Mukadendar's top body, he has a tentacle-like whip for an arm on the right middle finger on Mukadendar’s hand. It is a long, flexible whip-like weapon capable of attacking, whipping and battering opponents and can be used for constriction, wrapping around limbs and ensnaring enemies with a single strike. * Webs: When needed, Mukadendar can launch a sticky stream of webbings spewed from his mouth to immobilize prey. This was never seen in the fight with Legacy. * Head Life Separation: Mukadendar can separate in two at the base of his neck, allowing him to remove the neck and head of his body and still attack enemies with it, overcoming his foes with a two-on-one attack style. Mukadender's body and head can still remain alive and can continue to attack opponents. * Burrowing: Mukadendar can burrow underground in order to hide itself or to travel. * Fireball: Launched from his maw, Mukadendar can emit and then spit powerful fireballs from its mouth. Trivia * Mukadender was going to appear in the series anyway, but this page was made at the time it was due to a request by a Fandom User. * Mukadender is the second joke Kaiju to appear in the series page-creation wise after Gibberishmons, but chronologically the first as far the progression of the series's events. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content